I Never Stopped Loving You
by CanadianWriter73
Summary: Brock and Reba are single parents with kids will they meet and find happiness again?  they both have abusive pasts can they over come and find true love between themselves
1. prolouge

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events<strong>

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
><strong>

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

><p>Brock and Reba are single parents with kids will they meet and find happiness again?<p>

NOTE:

1 year before the first season

Brock lives in his home that Reba did

Reba buys the home that brock and BJ lived in

BJ lives three houses away from both in Brock's condo

Brock Enroll Hart-45

Chyenne-16

Matthew-10 blond hair and brown eyes

Jacob-6

Reba Nell Walker-43

Kyra-11

Kevin-7

Hallie-6

Prologue

Meet the Harts

1.

"How do you feel Matty?" Brock asked his son

"Okay Dad still sore. I will live"

"You will. I still can't believe she drove drunk she almost killed you"

"I wouldn't let her go and pick up Jake I kept telling her you did" Matt said "I felt bad for lying

'God understands you had to lie. Don't worry god will forgive you"

"I know"

"I know you were trying to protect him. You shouldn't have been in the car either"

"I had no clue she was drunk."

"Dad Matt doesn't like talking about it" Cheyenne told her dad

"Sorry Matt"

"Is mom going to get back together with you?" Jake asked

"No she gave up her parental rights and she is happy being a drunk" Brock told his kids.

"We still have to pray for her" Brock told his kids

"If she changes will you let us see her?" Jake asked

"If I could trust her" Brock told them

They nodded and went back to doing their own thing

Matt had a broken hand, thumb, arm, and elbow

"I'm glad we don't have to see mom again" Jake said

Brock nodded and thought about his kids he was proud of them he looked at his divorce papers and tossed them aside.

Jake pretty oblivious of what goes on around him and has a habit of saying the first thing that comes to his mind without thinking. He acts like a normal boy for his age

Matt is similar to Brock he loves golf and sports he was a kind and caring boy and would do anything for his siblings

Cheyenne was all girl and growing up fast. She was somewhat an air-headed and self-centered, but she can also be thoughtful and kind-hearted. She is very sensitive, especially when she is insulted.

Brock shook his head and went to make dinner he had to provide a home for his 3 growing kids. He prayed he would find his true soul mate soon.

Meet the Walker's

"Mom is it safe to go home?"

"Hallie we have to move away from Oklahoma "

"Oh so we can't go home?" Kyra said

Reba hugged her kids she looked back at her home one last time she ushered them into the car and drove off to Texas

Kyra, Hallie, and Kevin got along very well they were similar in personalities both sharp wit and knack for sarcasm, although Kyra could be more manipulative and difficult all three had Reba's red hair and blue eyes Kyra was grumpy where Hallie was and prone to sarcastic remarks. But could be also be kind and caring, like her mom Kevin was the same as Hallie

"Mom where are we going to live?"

"In Huston I found a home "

Hallie nodded and sat back and played her game color

"Mom if we never saw dad again I would be happy" Kyra said

Hallie nodded

"I didn't like hiding in the closet when he hit you" Kevin said

"I had to put you three in there. You were safe" Reba told her

"We cried and prayed for you" Kyra told her

"Thanks now let's forget about everything and going to Huston is a new life" Reba told them

Still fearful of Hank she knew getting away would be better for her and the kids she was still healing from the abuse. She sighed and drove she didn't have time to be upset she had to start a new life and provide for her kids.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
><strong>

**breba fan**

**merlingurl4eva**  
><strong>Anonymous viewers<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

**Shout outs:**

**Reba-Brockfan i love her story Deceived it is awesome and my favorite story and also**  
><em><strong><strong>Enchantment II: Back in Time. two great stories.<strong>**_ -**If you like Reba and Brock stories then these stories are for you.**  
><strong>jessie 33 <strong>**I can't lose you -great story loving it. also if you like Dallas then check out all of jesse 33's Dallas stories they are great  
><strong>

**Dr. Michaela Quinn-**Brock's Dilemma**,****Van's Mistake-Just what the title says this is a good story,**  
><strong>Reba's Dream one of my faves ,<strong>**Brock's Decision another great story  
><strong>

**New Act to the Show by rebanellsays/rebaneller.- if you like Reba and Narvel then this is the story for you.****I Need You**

**They Still Love One Another-Breba Forever- Great story I like it**

**With You I Am-rebafan- Posted On Wattpad very good story**

**Long lost son-collegegirl2805- West Wing Story great story **

**Somebody Should Leave-JusticeJ0**

**** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.****


	2. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events<strong>

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
><strong>

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

><p>Reba put the clothes down and hugged him<p>

Brock gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Reba you look amazing" Brock told her

"So do you" Reba told him

They hugged again

"Your hair looks so pretty short like that" Brock told her

"Thanks I sort of like it like this"

"You look beautiful with long hair and short hair."

"You look good too I like your hair the way you have it"

"Thanks and as you can see no mustache"

"Yes I noticed that" Reba said giving him a hug she had missed Brock more than she realized or maybe she missed the kindness from a man.

"Back off blondy!" Kyra said as she Hallie and Kevin held up some sports equipment. Kyra had a lacrosse stick, Hallie had a driver and Kevin had a hockey stick

"Whoa kids calm down this is my friend Brock" Reba said

"The one with the mustache? And wolf shirt" Kevin asked putting down his hockey stick

Reba chuckled" Yes that is the one"

"Oh okay where is his mustache is" Kevin asked looking at him

"Brock these are my kids Kyra, Hallie and Kevin"

"Yeah I got that they have your temper"

Reba hit him jokingly

"How about I give you a hand" Brock asked smiling

Cheyenne drove up Matt and Jake got out of the car And ran to their dad

"Dad was not my fault" Jake said

"She saw Van kiss Bridget and hit a pole" Matt said

"Whoa you're so busted" Kyra said not even knowing the girl. But she was so busted.

"Hey you're the red head with the big hair" Jake said

Reba nodded "Yes that's me" she told him

"You cut your hair"

Reba nodded

"Daddy I'm so sorry"

"Cheyenne I'll deal with you later I want you to meet my friend Reba and her kids Kyra, Hallie and Kevin. These are my kids Cheyenne, Matt and Jake"

Reba shook their hands

"Here let me help you" Cheyenne said taking a box from Hallie

They got inside

"You are so busted" Hallie told her

Cheyenne nodded

Outside

"You have your hands full with your kids" Reba said

"Not really. However this is the fourth time Cheyenne has wrecked my car" Brock told Reba rubbing his neck

"I take it Van is her boyfriend"

"Well yeah from what I gather she rambles on about one guy to the next. I think she likes him. Every time she has crashed my car Van has been involved"

Reba chuckled "Brock she is in love"

"Yeah I think so"

"Does my mom like your mom?" Jake asked Hallie as they looked out her window

"I think so hey we could be brother and sister"

Jake smiled at his new friend "that would be cool. I have a race car bed"

"I don't I have a wooden sleigh bed. My memaw bought it" Hallie told him

A few hours passed Brock helped Reba and the kids move in

Reba ordered a pizza everyone sat down to eat

"Cheyenne do you like that boy?" Jake asked

"She loves Van she wants to kiss him" Jake teased

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hallie asked

"Oh Cheyenne has a boyfriend" Kyra teased

The kids had only known each other for a short time and they were already getting along.

The kids laughed and started to tease Cheyenne about Van

Over the next few days Reba made sure all her legal documents were set, they got her new information. She registered her car with her new address. She called Cable Company to have her cable hooked up. She contacted a pool service to have them come in and clean the pool. She did two loads of laundry and she took her kids grocery shopping. She still had to look for a school for the kids, Life of being a single mom wasn't easy. But she had no choice she was going into it full force.,

Reba and the kids settled in the new neighborhood. A week soon went by the kids were happy with their new home, mainly because Brock and his kids were close by. He played catch with them and was a father figure they never had, while Reba's kids became attached to Brock his kids were becoming attached to her. Cheyenne loved talking to Reba. She was growing up and talking to her dad wasn't going well anymore she was sixteen and was looking for girl talk.

Reba sat at her kitchen table looking over the wanted ads they were circled and crossed out with red marker. She still couldn't find a job or a sitter she had so any leads but no experience

She looked up from the table as she heard a knock on the door

Reba let Brock in

"Hi Reba is it a bad time?" he asked closing the door behind him

"No do you know of any jobs?"

"I thought you had like three interviews" Brock said as he sat down

"I did and went" Reba said giving him a drink of ice tea

"What happened?" he asked taking a drink

"No experience I have to support my kids" Reba said sitting down again

Brock thought about it "Well I could always use a hand at my dental practice"

Reba looked at him "are you serious?"

Brock smiled and nodded Reba was so pretty she had on a tank top he noticed her arms were covered in freckles

"Yeah I will see you Monday. Hey Reba how about going out with me tonight"

"Okay"

Brock smiled "great how about six? And Cheyenne can watch the kids"

Reba nodded

They talked for a bit it was like they had never been apart he was still sweet kind and loving. Reba had missed the sweet ness of a man she had missed being with a man who gave her time

"Reba I have to get going he kids will be home. Oh yeah I take my kids to Barbra Jean Booker"

"She is a heapen bushel of crazy" Reba said

"She is but she is very sweet she likes you and she wants to focus on child care. So that's why I'm looking for a new secretary"

"Thanks Brock this job means a lot to me"

"Not a problem. See you soon I will be back to pick you up at 6:00"

Reba nodded

Brock left from the back door the kids came in the front

"Hi mom have you found a job?" Kyra asked as Hallie and Kevin hugged her

"Yes I will be working for Brock at his dental practice" Reba told them as she fixed them a snack

"Mom can we go and play with Jake and Matt?" Hallie asked

"Actually how would you like to be babysat by Cheyenne?" Reba asked

The kids cheered

"If I must" Kyra said dry secretly she liked Cheyenne. She just wasn't going to admit it

Brock walked in the door to find Cheyenne in the kitchen

"Hi daddy"

"Hi can you do me a favor and babysit your brothers and Reba's kids keep in mind you are still grounded"

"Yeah dad could I talk to you?"

"Sure" Brock said figuring she needed advice on a boy he could still do that

"I really like Van but he likes other girls I feel like the only way to get him is to get pregnant with his child"

Brock coughed hard "we will talk later go do your homework"

He didn't know what to do. "How do I handle this one?" he mumbled to himself as he made dinner for the kids. This one was way beyond what he knew. His 16 year old wanted a child. He prayed she wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
><strong>

**breba fan**

**merlingurl4eva**  
><strong>Anonymous viewers<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

**Shout outs:**

**Reba-Brockfan i love her story Deceived it is awesome and my favorite story and also**  
><em><strong><strong>Enchantment II: Back in Time. two great stories.<strong>**_ -**If you like Reba and Brock stories then these stories are for you.**  
><strong>jessie 33 <strong>**I can't lose you -great story loving it. also if you like Dallas then check out all of jesse 33's Dallas stories they are great  
><strong>

**Dr. Michaela Quinn-**Brock's Dilemma**,****Van's Mistake-Just what the title says this is a good story,**  
><strong>Reba's Dream one of my faves ,<strong>**Brock's Decision another great story  
><strong>

**New Act to the Show by rebanellsays/rebaneller.- if you like Reba and Narvel then this is the story for you.****I Need You**

**They Still Love One Another-Breba Forever- Great story I like it**

**With You I Am-rebafan- Posted On Wattpad very good story**

**Long lost son-collegegirl2805- West Wing Story great story **

**Somebody Should Leave-JusticeJ0**

**** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.****


	3. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events<strong>

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
><strong>

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

><p>Reba put the clothes down and hugged him<p>

Brock gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Reba you look amazing" Brock told her

"So do you" Reba told him

They hugged again

"Your hair looks so pretty short like that" Brock told her

"Thanks I sort of like it like this"

"You look beautiful with long hair and short hair."

"You look good too I like your hair the way you have it"

"Thanks and as you can see no mustache"

"Yes I noticed that" Reba said giving him a hug she had missed Brock more than she realized or maybe she missed the kindness from a man.

"Back off blondy!" Kyra said as she Hallie and Kevin held up some sports equipment. Kyra had a lacrosse stick, Hallie had a driver and Kevin had a hockey stick

"Whoa kids calm down this is my friend Brock" Reba said

"The one with the mustache? And wolf shirt" Kevin asked putting down his hockey stick

Reba chuckled" Yes that is the one"

"Oh okay where is his mustache is" Kevin asked looking at him

"Brock these are my kids Kyra, Hallie and Kevin"

"Yeah I got that they have your temper"

Reba hit him jokingly

"How about I give you a hand" Brock asked smiling

Cheyenne drove up Matt and Jake got out of the car And ran to their dad

"Dad was not my fault" Jake said

"She saw Van kiss Bridget and hit a pole" Matt said

"Whoa you're so busted" Kyra said not even knowing the girl. But she was so busted.

"Hey you're the red head with the big hair" Jake said

Reba nodded "Yes that's me" she told him

"You cut your hair"

Reba nodded

"Daddy I'm so sorry"

"Cheyenne I'll deal with you later I want you to meet my friend Reba and her kids Kyra, Hallie and Kevin. These are my kids Cheyenne, Matt and Jake"

Reba shook their hands

"Here let me help you" Cheyenne said taking a box from Hallie

They got inside

"You are so busted" Hallie told her

Cheyenne nodded

Outside

"You have your hands full with your kids" Reba said

"Not really. However this is the fourth time Cheyenne has wrecked my car" Brock told Reba rubbing his neck

"I take it Van is her boyfriend"

"Well yeah from what I gather she rambles on about one guy to the next. I think she likes him. Every time she has crashed my car Van has been involved"

Reba chuckled "Brock she is in love"

"Yeah I think so"

"Does my mom like your mom?" Jake asked Hallie as they looked out her window

"I think so hey we could be brother and sister"

Jake smiled at his new friend "that would be cool. I have a race car bed"

"I don't I have a wooden sleigh bed. My memaw bought it" Hallie told him

A few hours passed Brock helped Reba and the kids move in

Reba ordered a pizza everyone sat down to eat

"Cheyenne do you like that boy?" Jake asked

"She loves Van she wants to kiss him" Jake teased

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hallie asked

"Oh Cheyenne has a boyfriend" Kyra teased

The kids had only known each other for a short time and they were already getting along.

The kids laughed and started to tease Cheyenne about Van

Over the next few days Reba made sure all her legal documents were set, they got her new information. She registered her car with her new address. She called Cable Company to have her cable hooked up. She contacted a pool service to have them come in and clean the pool. She did two loads of laundry and she took her kids grocery shopping. She still had to look for a school for the kids, Life of being a single mom wasn't easy. But she had no choice she was going into it full force.,

Reba and the kids settled in the new neighborhood. A week soon went by the kids were happy with their new home, mainly because Brock and his kids were close by. He played catch with them and was a father figure they never had, while Reba's kids became attached to Brock his kids were becoming attached to her. Cheyenne loved talking to Reba. She was growing up and talking to her dad wasn't going well anymore she was sixteen and was looking for girl talk.

Reba sat at her kitchen table looking over the wanted ads they were circled and crossed out with red marker. She still couldn't find a job or a sitter she had so any leads but no experience

She looked up from the table as she heard a knock on the door

Reba let Brock in

"Hi Reba is it a bad time?" he asked closing the door behind him

"No do you know of any jobs?"

"I thought you had like three interviews" Brock said as he sat down

"I did and went" Reba said giving him a drink of ice tea

"What happened?" he asked taking a drink

"No experience I have to support my kids" Reba said sitting down again

Brock thought about it "Well I could always use a hand at my dental practice"

Reba looked at him "are you serious?"

Brock smiled and nodded Reba was so pretty she had on a tank top he noticed her arms were covered in freckles

"Yeah I will see you Monday. Hey Reba how about going out with me tonight"

"Okay"

Brock smiled "great how about six? And Cheyenne can watch the kids"

Reba nodded

They talked for a bit it was like they had never been apart he was still sweet kind and loving. Reba had missed the sweet ness of a man she had missed being with a man who gave her time

"Reba I have to get going he kids will be home. Oh yeah I take my kids to Barbra Jean Booker"

"She is a heapen bushel of crazy" Reba said

"She is but she is very sweet she likes you and she wants to focus on child care. So that's why I'm looking for a new secretary"

"Thanks Brock this job means a lot to me"

"Not a problem. See you soon I will be back to pick you up at 6:00"

Reba nodded

Brock left from the back door the kids came in the front

"Hi mom have you found a job?" Kyra asked as Hallie and Kevin hugged her

"Yes I will be working for Brock at his dental practice" Reba told them as she fixed them a snack

"Mom can we go and play with Jake and Matt?" Hallie asked

"Actually how would you like to be babysat by Cheyenne?" Reba asked

The kids cheered

"If I must" Kyra said dry secretly she liked Cheyenne. She just wasn't going to admit it

Brock walked in the door to find Cheyenne in the kitchen

"Hi daddy"

"Hi can you do me a favor and babysit your brothers and Reba's kids keep in mind you are still grounded"

"Yeah dad could I talk to you?"

"Sure" Brock said figuring she needed advice on a boy he could still do that

"I really like Van but he likes other girls I feel like the only way to get him is to get pregnant with his child"

Brock coughed hard "we will talk later go do your homework"

He didn't know what to do. "How do I handle this one?" he mumbled to himself as he made dinner for the kids. This one was way beyond what he knew. His sixteen year old wanted a child. He prayed she wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
><strong>

**breba fan**

**merlingurl4eva**  
><strong>Anonymous viewers<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

**Shout outs:**

**Reba-Brockfan i love her story Deceived it is awesome and my favorite story and also**  
><em><strong><strong>Enchantment II: Back in Time. two great stories.<strong>**_ -**If you like Reba and Brock stories then these stories are for you.**  
><strong>jessie 33 <strong>**I can't lose you -great story loving it. also if you like Dallas then check out all of jesse 33's Dallas stories they are great  
><strong>

**Dr. Michaela Quinn-**Brock's Dilemma**,****Van's Mistake-Just what the title says this is a good story,**  
><strong>Reba's Dream one of my faves ,<strong>**Brock's Decision another great story  
><strong>

**New Act to the Show by rebanellsays/rebaneller.- if you like Reba and Narvel then this is the story for you.****I Need You**

**They Still Love One Another-Breba Forever- Great story I like it**

**With You I Am-rebafan- Posted On Wattpad very good story**

**Long lost son-collegegirl2805- West Wing Story great story **

**Somebody Should Leave-JusticeJ0**

**** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.****


	4. Chapter 3

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events<strong>

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
><strong>

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

><p>Kyra ran into Brock's with her brother and sister<p>

Brock came down in a suit and tie

"Hey Kyra, Kevin, Hallie"

"Hi" they said in unison

Kyra turned around "Wow you look nice Brock"

"Yeah daddy" Jake said

"You're going to drool when you see my mommy" Hallie said

"Behave" Brock told the kids smiling he knew how pretty Reba was hearing it form a six year old sounded funny

"Cheyenne you are grounded no friends and that means Van. Matt, Jake, Kyra, Kevin and Hallie you let me know if she does anything that goes against her grounding"

They all nodded as Cheyenne scoffed

"Why are you grounded?" Kevin asked

"She wrecked my daddy's car he had to pay ten million dollars to get it fixed" Jake said

Brock laughed "No son it was 2,000 in damage 10 million shesh" Brock said shaking his head as picked up the roses he bought for Reba he saw red roses and always remembered how much Reba loved them. He headed over to her house. He arrived and rang the door bell

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doorbell rang, Reba's heart raced for no good reason. She he door, and there he was, so handsome in his brand new tux and a tie she smiled as she noticed he had golf balls all over it. In his arm he was carrying a bouquet of beautiful long stem red roses

Brock was astonished. He knew Reba was beautiful. But she never appeared to be hot and sexy as the way she looked tonight. The halter-top dress showed off her sexy freckled shoulders. She had on a pair of and 3 1/2 inch high heels.

Brock smiled "Reba you look beautiful" he said giving Reba a peck on the cheek.

She smiled.

"Here I got you these roses" Brock said as he held the roses in front of Reba.

"Thanks Brock they are beautiful let me put these in water then we can go"

Brock nodded and followed her to the kitchen he smiled as he saw an old picture "oh man you still have this?" he asked holding it up

Reba smiled it was a picture of her, Brock, Terry, Mike, Eugene, Brock's twin brother Blake, Lori Anne, their other friend Sarah on graduation day.

"The picture the kids were talking about is beside that one"

"Yeah that was the –"Brock stopped and looked closer at that picture "Reba did you know Barbra Jean was in the picture?"

"it wouldn't surprise me she loved Eugene from day one" Reba said looking at it sure enough 9 year old Barbra Jean was in the picture the two of them laughed

"Remember how she would tell everyone Eugene was her boyfriend" Reba said as she found a vase she put the flowers into the water

"Yeah his face would turn red with embarrassment she is 10 years younger than us" Brock said putting the picture back

"Now they are dating" He said again

"Really?"

"Yeah she called him and asked if he could take her to prom. He complied and they started dating. She was bullied horribly in school. She told Eugene that him taking her to prom made her feel like a million dollars"

"Wow so where are you taking me?"

"To show you off a pretty women like you should be shown off" Brock told her

Reba blushed Brock could always do that to her.

Brock took her hand walked her to his Lexus, and opened the door for her.

"Thanks," said Reba easing in to the passenger seat. Brock ran over to his side and took the driver's seat. He gazed over at Reba once again with a grin before he started the engine. Her dress rose up a little, showing off her thigh. He noticed a bruise

"Did he hurt your kids too?"

"Yes. Brock let's not talk about Hank. Let's enjoy our first date"

"I never got over you"

"Same Hank forced me to marry him"

"I got trapped by Sandy"

"Did she break Matt's arm?"

"Not physically she was a fall down drunk and she picked Matt up and was in an accident and his arm got banged up pretty bad. I refused her custody of the kids. She doesn't care she just wants her alcohol" Brock told her pulling into the finest restaurant in Huston called Benes fine cuisine she smiled Hank never took her anywhere. He said he refused to go out with her she was white trash and didn't deserve to be seen with her.

Brock got out and gave the keys to the valet he ran to Reba's door and opened it Brock motioned her to his arm. Reba took his arm walking in the restaurant. They were seated.

"Brock this is beautiful I haven't felt special like this in a long time"

"You deserve it Reba. A beautiful women like you. Deserves the best"

Reba smiled with her head down

"Reba this may sound strange but can I sit beside you?"

Reba nodded and smiled when he moved beside her. Reba smiled at him. She hadn't felt safe with a man for 12 years

They ate and talked about things. Reba still wouldn't open up to brock about Hank. He loved her too much to push it. He didn't want to hurt her.

They talked about different things the kids and thinks they said and did. Neither spoke of their ex

"Reba I need you to talk to Cheyenne"

"About what girl stuff?"

"Yeah she told me something and it freaked me out"

"What?" Reba asked

"She really likes this Van kid his name is Van Montgomery he is tall and athletic. Very popular with the girls. Cheyenne thinks the only way to get him to like her is to get pregnant with his child" Brock said nervously

"What did you tell her?"

"I said I would talk later. Reba I could handle things before. Like the once a month thing. And other girl stuff. Lori Anne and BJ helped with that but this I don't know what to do"

Reba put her hand on his "I will talk to her"

Brock nodded

Once they were done Brock paid for dinner

"How about a walk along the beach?"

Reba smiled and nodded.

As they walked she hoped brock would take her hand. His hand finally grasped hers her heart jumped she still had feelings for him.

Later on brock walked her to the door. "May I kiss you good night?" he asked

"I would like that"

Brock kissed her softly on the lips bells and whistles went off in her head she still felt it after all of the years.

"Well should we see what or kids have done?" Reba asked walking in the house

"Reba and daddy sitting in a tree uh-"Jake sang

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then marriage and then" Matt stopped

"Then comes adopting us kids" Hallie and Kevin sang

Both Brock and Reba smiled outside inside both blushed.

"Come for breakfast in the morning" Reba told Brock gathering her kids

'You three up to bed" she told them once they got into the house

Kevin and Hallie ran up

"You like him don't you?" Kyra asked

"Yes I do"

"I do too. He is the one mom. He sees your beauty. He loves you"

Reba hugged Kyra" thank you honeys now go to bed."

Reba smiled Brock had made her feel like a million dollars. She tucked the kids in and slipped into her PJ's for the first time in a long time she had a good dream.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
><strong>

**breba fan**

**merlingurl4eva**  
><strong>Anonymous viewers<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

**Shout outs:**

**Reba-Brockfan i love her story Deceived it is awesome and my favorite story and also**  
><em><strong><strong>Enchantment II: Back in Time. two great stories.<strong>**_ -**If you like Reba and Brock stories then these stories are for you.**  
><strong>jessie 33 <strong>**I can't lose you -great story loving it. also if you like Dallas then check out all of jesse 33's Dallas stories they are great  
><strong>

**Dr. Michaela Quinn-**Brock's Dilemma**,****Van's Mistake-Just what the title says this is a good story,**  
><strong>Reba's Dream one of my faves ,<strong>**Brock's Decision another great story  
><strong>

**New Act to the Show by rebanellsays/rebaneller.- if you like Reba and Narvel then this is the story for you.****I Need You**

**They Still Love One Another-Breba Forever- Great story I like it**

**With You I Am-rebafan- Posted On Wattpad very good story**

**Long lost son-collegegirl2805- West Wing Story great story **

**Somebody Should Leave-JusticeJ0**

**** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.****


	5. Chapter 4

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Mom I never showed you last night look" Kyra said holing out her fingers as Hallie did the same<p>

"wow who did that?" Reba asked

"Cheyenne she said Brock grounded her for wrecking his car" Hallie said

Reba nodded he had mentioned that sometime over the night

"How come we are all dressed?"

"Brock, Cheyenne, Matt and Jake are coming for breakfast" Reba told them

"Mom did our song embarrass you?" Kevin asked

Reba smiled. And started preparing breakfast.

Brock and the kids arrived.

"I caught her with Van last night" Brock whispered

"Did they do anything?" Reba asked

"I don't know he was climbing out her window"

"I take it she is mad at you"

Brock nodded "Reba please talk to her. I'm loosing my mind with her"

"Okay flip pancakes" Reba said giving him the spatula and heading over to Brock's

She opened the door

To find Cheyenne at the breakfast bar eating ice cream

"that's not a good breakfast"

"He yelled at Van last night he was only climbing up to say good night"

"Cheyenne your father told me about Van you like him don't you?"

"Yes I think I am in love. And if I have his baby that way I have him hooked right?"

"No honey it doesn't work that way. You may love him now but what about 2 years from now?"

" No he is so dreamy we haven't done it. He said he loves me and we are going steady"

Reba nodded she had her work cut out she started talking to her about sex

"I still want Van to be with me"

"Cheyenne you can date Van but not behind your fathers back you need to be honest with him"

"I can't he gets all wired and then grounds me"

Reba chuckled" Cheyenne your father loves you but this is all new to him. If you aren't honest things won't get better"

"Could I tell you and then you tell him about stuff?"

"Sure. Cheyenne do you really want to be pregnant at 16?"

"I want a baby so yes"

"how would you care for her?"

"I would take her to school and during breaks coo over her"

"It doesn't work that way" Reba told her as she proceeded to tell her about mother hood and taking care of an infant

'you mean they poo?"

"Yes"

"uh can we go to your house for breakfast. I don't want a baby"

Reba sighed and hoped she had made since to the girl

She returned and filled brock in on what she and Cheyenne talked about. The families spent time together . Brock and Reba shared things about their marriages in the kitchen

her kitchen door. She rushed to open. her kitchen door. She rushed to open.

"Sarah Cooper!"

"Reba McKinley!" The two friends threw each other a hug.

"Your right Brock her blue eyes still sparkle." Blake said giving her a hug"

"Reba I want you to meet my son Joshua Blake Hart" Blake said introducing a child who looked exactly like him and Brock.

"Hi Mrs. Walker"

"Sarah he is sweet like you" Reba commented"Reba what happened to your neck?" Sarah asked noticing a scar ushering her son to play with his cousins

"Hank hit me when he was drunk. I am fine now"

"You should have killed him"

"Lori Anne I have 3 kids."

"You had kids by that man" Sarah asked

"Sarah my kids were a great blessing to me they were the best thing from my marriage"

"What do they think of sappy here?" Blake joked trying to get his wife off of that topic of Reba's ex

"They love him. They sang the kissing song"

Blake laughed" the same one BJ sang about her and Gene?" Blake asked

Brock pulled the picture he looked at last night "BJ is in the picture" he told them

They looked and laughed

"Kids come in here for a sec" Reba called

Reba introduced her kids while Brock's kids ran to their uncle

"Mom can we go to Brocks?" Kyra asked

"Maybe we should head over there" Brock suggested they all agreed and headed over to his place

Reba told her friends about Hank.

Reba was starting to love Brock again she wanted to be with him more and more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reba walked into Brock's office

"Sorry I'm late"

"No you ant late come back to my office and I will show you around"

Reba obeyed

Brock showed her around

"Brock?"

Reba looked at him

"She will train you and leave"

Reba nodded

"Hi BJ" Brock told her

"Hi Reba, Hi Brock . Reba this will be so much fun"

Brock smiled at her and kissed her cheek "good luck" he whispered before leaving

"I'll need it"

Brock chuckled and left

"Bye Rebizil I had lots of fun" BJ said hugging her and leaving

"you're enjoying her torturing me" Reba asked Brock who was laughing

Brock laughed harder "how about we go on a date tonight?" he asked as he tried to contain his laughter

"Okay"

The week passed

"Now Reba this is Mr. Richard Bullwork, Bullwork B-B-B-B where do you think we file this one Reba?"

"Right after B-B-B-Bite me!"

"Well yes" BJ said filing it the phone rang

Reba picked up the phone "Hello DR. Harts Office"

BJ clicked the receiver down Reba was stunned "You just hung up on a patient"

"You never gave the authorized greeting around here we say Welcome to the dental office of Dr. Brock Ha-art."

Reba picked up the phone again. And spoke Bj clicked it again

"More welcoming two syllables in "Hart" BJ said and spoke again". Come on, sing it with me, Ha-art."

""I'm not sayin that" Reba said

The phone stared to ring

"come on pick it up"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

The phone rang again

"I'm ordering you to pick it up" BJ said pointing to the phone

"Ordering?" Reba questioned

"Yes now pick it up"

Reba smiled "Okay fine" She said going to the phone and ripping it out from the desk

BJ was now shocked

Reba smiled "there its picked up" She said looking at the phone and smiling

She went back to brock's office she was mad

She walked in and slammed the door and slammed the phone on his desk

The receiver end falling on the ground Brock picked it up and looked at it "You do realize this isn't a cordless Phone right?"

"Brock Barbra Jean is driving me crazy"

"Okay calm down" Brock said putting the phone back on the receiver

"No she is making me answer the phone singing your name"

"Okay just take it easy honey . Look I know you can handle her. She has driven away 3 people"

"Brock I need this job but I don't need her being her"

"Reba you do need this Job" Brock said getting up and walking to her

" she is so irritating you should see how she makes me answer that stupid phone singing your name"

Brock laughed "Yeah it goes down then up , Ha-art Come on, try it with me"

Reba looked at him "You enjoy watchin her torture me don't you?"

Brock put his hands up" okay honey look just do as she says she wants to start school and have a day care in her home"

Reba crossed her arms

Brock smiled " if I kissed you would you go back out?"

"Depends on the kiss" Reba said

Brock looked at her and planted a kiss on her lips

"Do what she wants and then you're on your own"

Reba looked at him they blue eyes met

"You mean it if do everything she says she will go away?"

Brock nodded and kissed the top of Reba's head

"Yes"

The day progressed Reba had beaten Barbra Jean to getting a patient a dental bag

Brock smiled at her "Good Reba frighten Brock" He said kissing her

"BJ you can go home"

"Yeah Reba can handle things" Barbra jean said leaving

Brock smiled "Alone at last" He said pulling Reba in for a kiss

Reba continued working for Brock. Barbra Jean went to work for Eugene

"REBA!" BJ said running down the hall she collided with Reba knocking her down she fell twisting her ankle and hearing it crack

"Oh Reba I'm so sorry"

"Brock" Reba called

He ran out and rushed to check on her. Her right ankle was swollen. She groaned in pain when Brock touched it. He rushed her to the hospital and found out she fractured her right ankle. BJ felt completely guilty.

Reba was at home with her foot up

"Doctors' orders stay off my foot for a few days he is a mor-on" Reba said

"That is Blake you're talking about" Brock reminded her

"I know I have to work and support the kids"

"I will hire Beth back and still pay you. If you need anything just call" Brock said giving her a kiss on the lips

"Brock who will look after my kids?"

" I will Blake and Sarah will help, I'm making dinner tonight" he said heading into the kitchen

Reba nodded this was going to be a long six weeks


	6. Chapter 5

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Brock was there for Reba he took the kids out or handed them over to BJ and told her she had to watch all six of them.. Reba was starting to use crutches she was able to cook. But had Sarah clean her house. She even made BJ do it and made her do some jobs she would have never done. Eugene didn't like e it too much. Brock and Reba found it amusing. Brock even cooked for her . she didn't ask him for help too much she was grateful she could shower on her own and the cast was water proof.<p> 

"Hi how was golf?" Brock asked walking into Reba's house

" fine you looking forward to get your cast off?" Brock said kissing her

"I can't believe she broke my ankle"

"At least it wasn't your arm" Brock said kissing her they starred kissing as Brock sat beside her on the couch.

"AH my eyes" Jake and Kevin yelled running up to Kevin's room

Brock and Reba chuckled

"Oh that feels so good to have the cast off" Reba said as they walked in the door from her anointment her ankle had healed nicely

"Sit down and I will make my spaghetti and meat balls" Brock told her

Reba nodded

"Did you ask Blake and Sarah over?"

"yeah how does he feel about you and I Reba asked setting the table

"He is happy for us" Brock said

Blake and Sarah a came to Reba's with Sam

They started to eat

"Brock was smooching with my mom today?" Kevin said

" dad and Reba kissing on the couch" Jake said

The kids started to sing the song they had sang on Brock and Reba's first date

Blake could sense his brothers embarrassment

"Hey how about a game of basketball outside ?" Blake asked once the kids were finished

The kids nodded

"Clear your plates" Reba told them

"Hey Reba how about a date tonight?" Brock asked as Blake and the kids loaded the dishwasher

"Okay. Could you help with the kids for about 3 hours I need to take BJ out to lunch and show her that I forgive her. It is tearing her up"

Brock nodded "sure do you need some money?" Brock whispered as he hugged her

"No I have some thanks"

Brock took the kids to the arcade he enlisted his brother to help. Reba took Sarah with her Cheyenne tagged along with Van. Reba's kids seemed to like him.

Hallie , Kevin and Kyra ran and sat with Brock

"Do you love my mom?" Hallie asked

"Yes with all of my heart" He told them

"Do you love us?" Kevin asked

"I sure do"

"You make my mom feel like a million dollars" Hallie said

"She doesn't cry at night anymore" Kevin told him

"She told Sarah you are a god send" Kyra told her

"You make her feel pretty. Cause you tell her. Hank never did" Kevin said

"My dad always told her she was a piece of garbage and never took her anywhere. He took another women and made sure my mom knew. She would cry and ask god what she did to deserve this?" Kyra told him

"He would bring other women home and tell her she was fat and then throw himself on the other women" Hallie said

Brock was stunned he had known about some of it. It broke his heart to know what Hank did to her.

"Brock your kids are lucky to have you. Cause you don't hurt them "Kevin told them

"If we could choose a daddy we would choose you" Hallie said for her brother and sister

"I would choose chose you kids and your mom too"

"Brock thanks for treating my mom. Like you do. She broke her arm once and my dad did nothing to help her out. She cried to god in pain. And he would demand dinner. And when she was sick he yelled and hit her for being sick" Kyra said

Brock knew what he had to do he told the kids to play. He told Blake everything and ran to the nearest flower shop he ordered a dozen red roses and sent them to Reba's home with a love note telling her how beautiful she was.


	7. Chapter 6

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Reba arrived home to find the box she opened them she smiled and opened the card<p>

Hey beautiful, I can't wait for our date tonight. I can't wait to look into your beautiful blue eyes. Reba you are my best friend and I love you. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and be by your side all my love my sweet Reba love Brock XOXOXO

PS don't dress up I have a romantic evening that requires casual attire. I love you so much. XOXO

"Reba?"

"Look from Brock?" Reba said showing Sarah and BJ who walked in the door behind her

The two women read the card

"He loves you Reba" Sarah said

"I feel the same"

"Let's get you ready for that date" BJ said

"I don't need to Brock said in his note I don't need to dress up"

"Are you okay to? You just got your cast off" Sarah asked

"I am fine" Reba said

Blake walked in and Kissed his wife and whispered in her ear about Brock's plans they said good bye and took her kids with them.

Reba sat down just as she did Brock came in and Kissed her on the cheek

"What's with the blind fold?" Reba asked

"It is a surprise" Brock said blind folding her he led her to his home he removed the bind fold the table was set for 2

"Brock did you cook?"

"Yes I wanted to make dinner for you and to show I love you and appreciate you in my life" Brock said

"Brock... Do you love me?" Reba questioned, her voice was a little trembling.

"I do, I love you, you are my beautiful red head." Brock replied immediately. As he kissed her on the lips

"Brock thank you. You have made me feel good about myself"

"Reba I love you with all of my heart. And I would never hurt you"

Reba smiled. She did feel safe when Brock was around

Brock served her and sat down they talked. Reba shared some things with him. He listened and never forced himself on her. He was gentlemanly at all times.

Throughout dinner Brock and Reba talked she loved being with him he was incredibly sweet.

"Brock that dinner was good"

"Thanks it is my specialty. He said bringing a cheese cake to the table he placed it in front of her

On the cake was a ring and the words will you marry me?

Reba turned to see brock on his knee holding a ring box

Reba started to cry

"What's wrong sweetheart" Brock asked tenderly wiping away her tears with his thumb

"I.. didn't... think... you wanted me." Reba sobbed

"Reba I want you to be Mrs. Hart I want to be your husband I want to protect you. I want to share the rest of our lives together. Will you be my wife and make me the happiest man on earth" he said wiping her tears away with his thumb

Reba nodded" yes"

Brock smiled and hugged him Brock slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Reba got up quickly spilling wine down her clothes

"Oh Brock I'm so sorry"

"I'll clean it up and get you some clothes"

"Brock this will stain the table cloth. Your mother made it for you"

"Don't worry it will come off" Brock told her tossing it into the laundry basket by the door. He ran up and got a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. Reba changed

Brock and Reba moved to the couch Reba moved closer to him and put her head on her shoulder she closed her eyes and fell asleep to strong arms protecting her. The next morning she awoke. She could smell eggs and Bacon cooking she was in a bed she looked around she was in Brock's room she was in a pair of his PJ's. She suddenly remembered she split wine on her clothes.

Brock knocked and entered " Morning beautiful"

Reba smiled

"I slept on the couch I carried you upstairs. I wanted you to be comfortable"

"Brock you're so sweet"

"Thanks it how I was raised always to be a gentleman. Besides I would do anything for you"

Reba smiled

"We should tell everyone"

"Sure after I eat breakfast with my sweet Reba"

Reba smiled

They had breakfast and went to Reba's

Reba snuck up stairs to change she returned

"Mom your home" Hallie said hugging her

"Where is Kevin, Matt, Jake Kyra and Cheyenne?" Brock asked

"I'll get them" Hallie said running off

She returned with the others

The kids looked at each other

"Are you getting married? "Jake blurted out

Brock and Reba nodded

The kids cheered

"You kids are happy about this?" Brock asked

They nodded and hugged

"we should move to dad's his house is bigger" Jake said

They all agreed brock smiled at Reba

"I'm glad they are excited about this." Brock commented wrapping his arms around Reba's upper body. And kissing her

"what do you think?" Reba asked Sarah after she told her

"Hey, I wouldn't blame you. If I were you, honey, I wouldn't have waited this long." Lori Anne told her

"He was worth the wait. Sarah I love him with all my heart"

"He loves you"

"Want to help me plan a wedding?" Reba asked

"Honey lets go" Sarah said pulling her out the door

"What's matter? Brock You forgot to turn off the laughing gas?" quipped Eugene as they were eating lunch at a nearby café with Blake

He hadn't stopped smiling

"Reba and I are getting married." Brock announced to his buddy and Brother

"You're a very lucky man" Eugene remarked and congratulated Brock. He sure was the luckiest man on earth!

"Bro I'm so happy for you"

"man Brock it took all these years for you to marry Reba" Blake said

Brock nodded and smiled he couldn't be happier

Brock and Reba spent that evening planning their wedding and honeymoon. They wanted a small wedding with just close friends and families. They didn't even want anything major. They set up a budget, picked a date, location, and worked on their guest list.

"we have to invite Lori-Ann?" Reba said.

"Honey, she is your friend." Brock stated.

"Yes that is true she is my maid of honor and your brother is your best man"

Brock nodded "What about Barbra Jean? Do you want her to be a bridesmaid?"

"Yes she is incredibly sweet and Eugene is your groomsman, Jakey will be our ring barrier" Reba said

"Hallie a flower girl"

Brock do you think Cheyenne would like to be a bridesmaid?"

"I think that would be an honor for her."

"I will ask Kyra too"

"I'll ask Kevin and Matt to be groomsmen"

They continued to plan the wedding and talk about different things. They shopped for a photographer, florist, baker, caterer, and registered for gifts. Once they agreed on everything, they sent out invitation cards. The wedding would take place soon very soon.


	8. Chapter 7

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Reba paced in the Kitchen she couldn't wait to see Lori Anne she saw her at the door she rushed to the door and opened it.<p>

"Lori-Ann Garner!"

"Reba Las Ve Gas!" The two friends threw each other a hug.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Hey I'm not the one that jumped onstage and mauled Tom Jones."

"I was just trying to get my panties back." The two friends giggled. "Get in here. How do you know I live here now?"

"Your right Brock her blue eyes still sparkle." Blake said giving her a hug

"Well, catch me up here, I hadn't talk to you since your divorce with Blake and then you got married to someone else."

"Getting rid of Jason is like getting rid of a wart." Lori-Ann mumbled

"The third one is much easier."

"third one?" Reba asked looking at Brock

"I'm breaking up with John. Caught him sleeping with my housekeeper."

"Oh honey..." Reba hugged Lori-Ann..

"Now why is the sight of two woman hugging so sexy?" Brock commented to Blake who agreed.

"Because man are pigs," quipped Lori-Ann

"Well then you must love bacon. 'Cause you keep dating us."

"You know, Brock... the only reason men and women getting together is because the parts fit."

"So that's all we're good for. huh?" Blake asked

"Some of you aren't even good at that."

"Hey Lori-Ann, you may want to run outside I think they're about to tow your broom." Brock quipped.

"Alright you two. Can't you just be nice to each other?" Reba jumped in before her friends decided to kill each other.

"Sure. But it is fun to tease the twins has always been a fun game"

"Reba what happened to your neck?" Lori Anne asked

"Hank hit me when he was drunk. I'm fine"

"You should have killed him"

"Lori Anne I have 3 kids"

"You had kids by that man?" Lori Anne asked

"Lori Anne my kids were a great blessing to me they were the best thing from my marriage"

"What do they think of sappy here?" Blake joked trying to help Reba out Knowing Lori Anne could go too far

"They love him. They sang the kissing song"

Blake laughed" the same one BJ sang about her and Gene?" he asked

Brock pulled the picture he looked at last night "BJ is in the picture" he told them

They looked and laughed

"Kids come in here for a sec" Reba called

Reba introduced the Kids to Lori Anne

They said Hi hugged Blake and Sarah who had walked in

"Mom can we go to Brocks?" Kyra asked

"Maybe we should head over there" brock suggested they all agreed and headed over to Brock's

Reba told her friends about Hank.

JV and Helene got to know Brock for the first time. JV and Brock hit off like long lost father and son. Brock's mom and dad came to the wedding too. Liz and Lori-Ann exchanged snappy remarks. Apparently they didn't get along. Blake would try to be peace maker. BJ and Lori Anne had given Reba a bridal shower and Eugene and Blake had given Brock a bachelor party they weren't too wild since they had both been married before.

Brock was having some alone time with Reba in the evening. After midnight, they weren't allowed to see each other until the wedding. They were sitting in the backyard chatting.

"So I want to have kids" Brock told her as they sat inside on the couch cuddling

"Brock I would love to have kids with you"

""Great we can get started on our honeymoon" Brock said winking romantically at his wife to be

" I always wanted a big family I grew up with no siblings"

"It was just Blake and I" Brock told her

"Will your father come to the wedding?"

"I asked him"

Reba nodded

The weeks Passed the family became close the kids acted like siblings and said they wanted 4 babies all twins 2 boys identical like daddy and uncle Blake and 2 identical girls not identical girls.

They talked about it all the time.

Reba tried to tell the kids she couldn't have any more Kyra and Cheyenne understood the younger ones didn't

The kids were all in Cheyenne's room

"In 24 hours we will be step siblings" Kyra said

"No siblings" Hallie said

"No we will be step siblings" Kyra said

"You want to be a step sibling?. Cheyenne's daddy is so nice he doesn't hit us or mommy" Kevin spoke up

"Yeah and Your mommy doesn't drink she don't yell at daddy and tell him he is an idiot" Jake said

"I want to be real siblings?" Matt said

They all nodded

Reba and Brock were down stairs

"Just think In 24 hours, we will be pronounced husband and wife" Brock said

Reba nodded this was a happy time she was looking forward to this marriage

"Reba I would like to adopt your kids"

Reba smiled "I would like to adopt your kids as well"

"I think we should ask them" Brock asked

Reba nodded

Brock called the kids down

"We need to talk to you" Reba told them

"Are you still getting married?" Kevin asked looking at Brock he really wanted a loving daddy and wanted to call him daddy.

"Yes we are still getting married. " brock stopped he looked at Reba who nodded "Your mother and I want to know how Matt, Cheyenne and Jake would feel if Reba adopted you three and how Kyra, Kevin and Hallie would feel if I adopted you three" Brock said

"Would you officially be our daddy and we could change or last name to Hart?" Hallie asked

Brock and Reba nodded

"I like that dad when are you signing the papers?" Kyra said

"Yeah mom what are you waiting for?" Cheyenne said

"Daddy . I like saying that" Kevin said hugging Brock

"We have the reseal dinner tonight" Brock said

"Do I have to wear the dress tonight?" Hallie asked

"No who wants to come with me to pick up grandma?" Brock asked

"Is she my grandma too?" Hallie asked

"Yes and I need to go and pick up MeMaw and grampa"

"Mom ,could I go with you?" Cheyenne asked

"Brock we need a van" Reba told him

"Yeah I'll take the three youngest with me you get the three oldest" Brock said kissing her and ushering them out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding had come the family was exited hey were finally becoming a family<p>

Reba and the girls were at the church getting ready.

Reba looked to her daddy and seen him with tears filling his eyes. " Oh daddy. " She says as she walks over to him to give him a hug. J.V. returns the hug. " Oh, Carrot-top. " he chuckles a little, remembering the nickname he gave her when she was little. He continues, " I didn't feel this way when you married Hank. "

" Feel what, daddy? " She asked

" Like I'm really losing my baby girl. " He said with emotion overflowing in his voice. " With Hank, somehow, I just knew that it wouldn't work out between you two. But with Brock, I believe this is the real deal, just like it was with me and your mother. " He said,

Reba wiped the tears off her cheek that fell while listening to his emotional speech. She hugged her dad "I am ready daddy" Reba told him

"Reba you have my blessing this time we really like Brock"

Reba hugged her mom.

Hellen went to her seat as JV took Reba down the aisle to Brock

The preacher looked Reba's parents walked into the room

" You look beautiful Reba. " Hellen said hugging her only child thankful to god her daughter and grandchildren were safe

", thanks daddy. "

" Let's go girls" Hellen said ushering them out

The wedding began the preacher turned to Brock and Reba

"I understand you two wrote your own Vows?"

They both nodded

Reba took a deep breath through her tears she said "Brock as I enter into this marriage with you, knowing that you will never hurt me or my kids. I now know the love of a man. Today as I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I know we will make each day work together. Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives together for all the days to come. I will be there for better and for worse and in sickness and in health. I will be yours. I know that you will be my true friend, and my one true love." Reba spoke her vows with a little tremble in her voice. She swallowed a lump in her throat that formed from being so overwhelmed.

Tears escaped her eyes when Brock said his vows.

Brock smiled he loved Reba so much and couldn't wait to be with her even more.

Brock Replied ", Reba, you have filled my world with meaning. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter, and your pain with my caring and my compassion. I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you, my friend and my love. I give myself to you completely, and I promise to love you always, from this day forth for as long as I shall live. You are my best friend I love you my sweet Reba"

Reba Had tears in her eyes and mouthed "I love you."

The preacher looked at the two weeping people and smiled. " If they're anyone who believes this couple should not be together, speak now or forever hold you peace. " He said casually. A hushed silence fell over the audience as they waited to see if anyone was brave enough to speak out against the two who were meant to be together.

A few minutes passed by with no reply. So the preacher continued. " If the ring bearer would please step forward and present the rings. "Jake stepped forward and held out the small, square pillow that held the symbol of their marriage .Brock took the ring he and his bride-to-be picked out and placed it on her ring finger. She placed his ring on his ring finger.

The preacher smiled at the couple and then proclaimed " I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Brock Hart. You may now kiss your bride. Brock smiled at his new life long partner and kissed her slowly and passionately. The guests applauded happily .

As the happy couple went off to their reception.

The kids stood on the dance floor with a mike "Hi I'm Kevin, this is Kyra, Hallie ,Cheyenne, Jake and Matt."

Kyra took the mike" mom, dad I'm glad you found each other Brock calling you dad isn't going to be hard you have been the best" Kyra told him

Cheyenne nodded and smiled "What she said and as we go in to this with each other we are proud of our new mom and new dad thanks for being the people you are I love you Dad and Mom" she said smiling at her new mom happy she could have girl talk

Brock smiled and kissed his new bride his beautiful red head.


	10. Chapter 9

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"We are home" Brock called<p>

"Dad ,Mom!" Jake said jumping into Brock's arms

"hey buddy where are your brothers and sisters "

"They went to the mall" BJ told them walking in with Eugene and Kyra who ran to Brock and Reba and hugged them.

"She isn't allowed to drive" Reba exclaimed

Brock picked up the phone

"Hello yes this is Brock Heart.. WHAT! Are they okay? Where are they? We are on our way " Brock said putting the phone down "We have to go the kids were hit by a drunk driver they are in the Huston children's hospital"

Reba and Brock ran out

They arrived at the hospital to see Mary in the waiting room

"You're the drunk how dare you!" Brock said angrily

"Who is the floozy" Mary asked

"Reba is not a floozy she is my wife. She is a much better person than you will ever be" Brock said

"Let's go see how the kids are" Reba said ignoring the women and taking Brock by the hand

"Hi were Brock and Reba Hart and we want to know about our children Cheyenne Matthew, Kevin and Hallie Hart"

"they didn't make it"

"What no there has to be a mistake they aren't dead" said

The nurse nodded and left

"Brock something isn't right" Reba said

Brock stopped a Nurse "excuse me I am looking for my children Cheyenne, Matthew, Kevin and Hallie Hart"

"Were they in a car accident?"

Brock nodded

"No child survived from that wreckage" she said walking to talk to another couple

Brock and Reba paced in their hearts they knew the kids weren't involved in a big crash

Blake came running in with the kids

"Brock , Reba there was an accident involving a car like your Lexus Brock it collided with a school bus and an oil tanker and exploded. The kids on the bus are dead"

"No they cant be" reba said stopping a Nurse

"look my kids were not in the bus my oldest daughter was driving our other car it was a Lexus they are Cheyenne ,Matthew, Kevin and Hallie Hart"

"if they were on the bus they were killed"

"No they weren't on the bus" Brock stated firmly

"I don't know" the nurse told her

"Are all those poor kids dead?" Kyra asked

"we figure so there should have been 14 on the bus it exploded"

Brock sat down Blake rubbed his back

And looked up at the TV another couple sat down in tears their child had been in the accident.

"Look" Jake said pointing to the TV

"Don't point" Kyra said smacking his hand

"BJ is on TV" Jake said

They all looked up to see BJ on the TV


	11. Chapter 10

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Blake found the remote and turned it up<p>

"there has been a bus accident however it says no children were on the bus"

Brock ran to the front desk "where are my children" Brock asked

"there was a bus accident all the children were brought here with non-life threatening injuries that drunk out in the waiting room hit a blue 1999 Lexus and it hit a bus across town a bus driver rammed into a tanker and the accidents were confused and well the parents were all told the kids died we are sorry "

"Okay I am Brock Hart this is my wife Reba our children were in the Lexus. Cheyenne, Matthew , Kevin and Hallie Hart"

"Okay I will check I am so sorry we have so many apologies"

Brock nodded and ran his hand through his hair

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart?"

Brock and Reba ran back to where the kids were

Hallie ran and jumped into Brock's arms

"Hey calm down sunshine " Brock told the crying 6 year old

"Mom ,Hank he hit he hit me" Halle sobbed into Brock's shoulder as he soothed her

"Did he hurt you?" Reba asked as Matt ran to her and hugged her

"Dad Mary was driving and Hank said he was. He grabbed Hallie she got scared and before her arm

Went through the glass. Dad I'm so sorry I took the car" Cheyenne told him

"At least you are okay" Brock said pulling her into a hug

"I want to see the kids Reba" Hank said walking up to her

Hallie clung to Brock "he is daddy he loves me" Hallie said

"Hallie I love you"

"No he never hits us or hits mom he treats mom like a queen he cooks and treats her nice" Kevin said running up and hugging Reba

"Reba I have the right to see my kids"

"You hit them you have no rights. Brock is a father to my kids" Reba told hank

"He adopted me I am Hallie Hart .you hate me. He tells me he loves me and calls me sunshine" Hallie said really clinging to Brock

He could feel the little girl trebling with fear

"Hank I think you should go" Brock told him rubbing Hallie's back trying to keep her calm

Reba moved close to Brock with the kids. They clung to brock

Hank looked at Brock the man was hording in on his kids. He didn't care about Reba but those were his kids not the blonds.

"Kevin would you like to come spend time at my condo?"

"No" Kevin said wrapping himself around Brock's waist

"Hank you never bothered with them , You beat me in front of them. You hit them. Hank I cred myself to sleep so many nights. Asking god what I did to deserve being abused. Brock would never hurt me or the kids in that way"

"I have changed I want a second chance"

"Not in this life time pal. You will never have these kids alone" Brock told him

"Reba they are my children"

"Hank you lost the right to them when you abused them. They are not your kids. Please go" Reba said trembling with fear as she pulled Kyra close to her and picked Kevin up and put her arm around Kyra

"If you were a real father you wouldn't have been so mean to your kids" Matt said hugging Reba

"Hank please go" Reba pleaded taking Brocks hand

Hank nodded and left

"Your my daddy" Hallie told Brock

"Your my little girl" Brock told her hissing her on the cheek

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart you can take the kids home, they have scrapes ,cuts and bruises but are all fine"

Brock nodded.

Hallie clung to Brock until they left the hospital.

Brock and Reba took the kids home

"Brock we need a van" Reba told him once they got home

He nodded and sighed.

"Do we have to see them?" Kyra asked as they got into the house

"See who?" Blake asked

"Hank and Mary were at the hospital. Mary was drunk" brock said

"are you guys okay?" Blake asked

Brock nodded " I thank god that accident never happened"

Reba nodded

The family talked and decided the kids would be safe with them neither Brock or Reba felt their ex was not trustworthy plus the kids wouldn't have anything to with their other parent.

"Can we have a sibling now?" Jake asked

"Cheyenne go take your siblings upstairs" Brock told her

"What are you two going to do?" Blake asked

"You aren't going to let that man see them" Lori Ann said

"Reba you would be crazy" Sarah said

There was a knock on the door

Blake got up and went to the door

"We need to talk BROCK!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>" I am Blake."<p>

" you were at the hospital with my family"

"No I was Blake is my twin" Brock said getting up

"I want answers"

"We don't owe you anything" Brock told him

"Why are you with Reba?"

" I love her and she deserves to be treated with respect"

"She is my wife"

"We divorced. I was never your wife I was the women you married"

"I loved you"

"You never showed me" Reba said

"I suppose this jacket dandy does?"

Reba nodded "Yes Brock does he treats me-" Reba stopped she could feel Hank' cold eyes on her she felt powerless and afraid Brock put his arm around her shoulders

"Brock treats Reba like she should be treated like a queen. He loves her and would do anything for her. Unlike you . You maggot "Lori Anne spat out

"You don't Deserve Reba she is a Queen I love her Kyra, Kevin and Hallie are little gems that I love like I love my own

"I owned her I could treat her how I wanted" Hank said forcing his way in the house Reba froze

"you didn't own Reba. Reba is not a piece of property "Brock said raising his voice

"I married her and took ownership" Hank replied

"No you don't understand marriage. You marry for love and to have a soul mate a best friend. Reba is a beautiful women .i love her with all of my heart" Brock said kissing her

"she is my possession I want her and my kids Back. I can have 2 wives I married your ex Sandy or Mary?"

"She goes by both names" Brock told him

"Well I will treat Sandy right and Reba can be our slave"

"Get out" Brock told him

"I want Reba"

"No she is my wife my best friend"

"Have you taken her out?" Hank asked

"Yes I am proud to be with my best friend and wife"

Hank snorted "she isn't anything to love are you blind?"

"No I am not. When I look at her I see a beautiful person. She is so beautiful and I love her with all of my heart" Brock told him he could see fear in Reba's eyes

"She isn't any real beauty she is a women and when a man marries they own them. I own her"

"No you don't get out of my home"

"Not without Reba where are you hinging the little monsters "Hank asked

"Get out of my house" Brock said hitting him in the face he pushed brock and went to go up the steps Brock grabbed him and threw him to the ground "stay away from my family" brock told him

"I owned them I can own them again" he said grabbing Reba she felt useless and powerless.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes I love him he is my best friend" Reba said timidly

"You Fat ugly cow. Your nothing but white trash" Hank said slapping her across the face hard she fell to the ground

Brock went to Reba after he punched Hank square in the nose

The police showed up

Blake filled them in on what happened

"Reba honey wake up" Brock said holding her in his arms

Lori Anne returned with a face cloth to clean Reba's nose

Sarah was Holding her husband Back

He cleaned up her bloody nose and held her in his arms soothing her

"Brock is he gone?"Reba asked groggy

"Yes sweetheart and he won't be back" Brock told her

"Who called the police?" Brock asked helping Reba to the couch

"The children" Reba said still groggy

they heard a scream and then a cry

Brock ran out side to find Blake hitting Hallie he jumped him and started punching him

"Leave her you Jerk Blake ran out and grabbed Brock off of Hank

"Don't Brock. Tend to you daughter" Blake said Pulling him off of Hank Brock went to Hallie

Eugene ran over and held Hank down with Blake

" teapot go get me a wet cloth"

Cheyenne ran in Sarah and Reba ran out

"Hallie let daddy see your mouth" Reba said

She shook her head

"sunshine I have to"

Hallie spit the blood out of her mouth out came a tooth

Hallie wailed

"Hallie it is okay that was the loose one remember you wanted me to pull it yesterday?" Brock said rubbing the back of her head lovingly

Hallie nodded and let Brock clean her mouth when her mouth was cleaned up she got up and walked over to hank she looked at him. A confidence came over her she made a fist and nailed him in the crotch

Making Hank drop to his knees Hallie kicked him in the same place. The guys all groaned

The police came and took Hank away

"I really nailed him" Hallie said proudly

"You did Sunshine" Brock said as they went into the house after giving their statements to the police

"I hate him" Hallie declared

"You shouldn't hate sunshine" Brock told her

"Why dad do you hate Mary?" Matt asked

"No I don't love her. I don't have feelings for her. But I don't hate her" Brock told them

"I hate hank" Kevin declared frankly

"No peanut we don't hate it is a strong word" Brock told him

"I hate the devil" Hallie stated

Reba chuckled "yes we all do but dad means we should hate Hank no matter what he did to us" Reba told them

"I still hate him he hurt mom" Jake said

"I know he did sport but hate is a very powerful statement"

"I know why I don't like him. He is a mean person" Matt said hugging Reba

"he needs help and hating him won't help him." Reba told them

"so he needs prayers" Kevin asked

Brock and Reba nodded

"Are you okay mom?" Cheyenne asked

"Yes I am fine angel I have my angels around me and my hero" Reba said kissing Brock

"that's so sweet" Cheyenne said

"My lunch" Kyra said

"It is sweet your parents Love each other like I love Gene" BJ said kissing him

Sarah kissed Blake

"Yeah my lunch" Kyra said

Making the adults laugh

"let's get dinner on" Blake said ushering his nieces and nephews out of the room with the help of Sarah and Lori Anne as Brock and Reba took Hallie upstairs to change her shirt. It had gotten blood on it. Reba changed hers as well

Blake and Sarah made chicken, rice, broccoli with cheese sauce

He got the kids to set the table and served dinner

"Uncle Blake why did Hank do what he did?" Jake asked eating

Blake and Sarah sat down

"I don't know. Your father popped him a good one"

"we called the police and then huddled together praying we wouldn't be orphans" Hallie said

"Your good kids" Lori Anne told them

"Do you like us only?" Jake asked

"Yes I make an exception for my best friends children"

"Does dad really love mom?" Kyra asked

"with all of his hart" Blake told them

"your parents have a special kind of love" Lori Anne told them

"Aunt Sarah do you love uncle Blake?" Kevin asked

"Yes we love each other"

"Why do you get married? Hallie asked innocently making Blake chock on his broccoli

Brock and Reba walked in

"You going to be okay brother?" Brock asked as he tossed Blake bottled water as Sarah patted his back

Blake nodded and took a drink

Brock and Reba sat down with Hallie

"Does a man own a women when they get married?" Matt asked

"No a man doesn't own his wife. When two people love each other they marry and become one. A man should treat his wife with respect and kindness. He should love her and stick up for her."

"Well if a man and women don't love each other why do they marry?" Kevin asked

"The parts fit" Lori Anne commented

"What parts?" Hallie and Jake asked in unison

"Nothing this is a conversation we will have when your all 15" Reba told them

"Sorry I forgot they were young" Lori Anne whispered to Reba

"They will forget" Reba whispered back

"So will Sandy be by ?" Sarah asked

"No she is happy drinking" Brock said

The adults nodded in hopes the younger ones would forget. About the day.

Brock and Reba were in bed after they had tucked the kids in he kissed her

Reba still hadn't told him the good news

"Brock I'm going to have a baby" She told him

Brock smiled "Reba I am so happy"

"We are going to have twins"

Brock kissed her again and replied "I never stopped loving you"

Reba smiled "I never stopped loving you"

They cuddled and went to bed a perfect way to end the day


	13. Chapter 12

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Mom why is this thanksgiving so special?" Hallie asked as they shopped for things for thanksgiving<p>

"It is our first one as a family" Reba told her rubbing her stomach she was over joyed she was pragnet . she was happy before but this one was conceived in love. One more month and she was going to meet her twin boys. Her and Brock's baby boys. She felt like a cow she was huge

"But we never had one before" Hallie said

"I know so it's kind of special" Reba told her

"You never had one?" Matt asked

"No Hank wouldn't let us" Hallie told him

"I love daddy he reads to me and he calls me sunshine, he calls Kyra Princess and he calls Kevin peanut. Do you know why he calls Cheyenne teapot?"

Reba smiled and nodded

"He calls her teapot cause she sang the teapot song over and over and he calls Matt buddy and Jake sport" Hallie said

Reba nodded Brock was a very special guy

"Mommy I'm glad you married Dad he is the best"

"Yeah you're an awesome mom and the babies will be awesome I will be a brother" Matt said

"I think so too . And Matt you're a good son. You two run and get me some beans"

Hallie and Matt ran to the beans they got them and ran back to Reba

"Hi Hallie hi Matt"

"Hi Miss Booker" Hallie told her

"Hi Miss Booker" Matt said

"Reba they are so sweet"

"Have you and Brock chosen names?"

"Yes but we don't want to tell anyone"

"Gene and I want to have children"

Reba nodded" they are a gift"

"Are we done?" Hallie asked

"What are you and Eugene doing for thanks giving?" Reba asked Hushing Hallie

"going to his parents mine abandoned me after I told them I was marring Eugene "

"Sorry"

"No it is okay I am happy"

"You deserve Gene. You have loved him for years"

"Mom I'm hungry" Hallie said

"Me too "Matt said

"Okay talk to you soon BJ"

Barbra Jean nodded and left

Reba went to pay for all the items .Reba , Matt and Hallie went out to the car

"Daddy!" Hallie said running to Brock

"Hi Hallie" Brock said picking her up he walked over to Reba and kissed her and gave Matt a hug as well

"What are you doing here?" Reba asked

"My car wouldn't start and I walked here after I called the house. Kyra told me you were here" Brock told her

"Brock I think it is time for a new car" Reba told him

"it breaks down more than you drive" Hallie told him

Brock tickled Hallie making her laugh he put her in the car and unloaded the groceries Reba gave him the car keys he put the kart away and got into the car he drove home and helped Reba unload the groceries and put them away

"Are we really having thanksgiving?" Kevin asked

Reba nodded

"What do you do?" Kyra asked walking in with Cheyenne, and Jake

Brock walked in with some more groceries "Do what?"

"For thanksgiving" Reba responded

"Don't they know?" Lori Anne commented

"No Hank beat me when the kids were 8 ,5 and 3 I was in the hospital for three weeks and they have never had a Christmas again he beat me and at the time Hallie was new born . He beat me and her and never let us celebrate anything" Reba said

Brock pulled her into a hug "I am your husband now Reba you are safe in my arms. And I love you our babies in here and our children who get grossed out when I do this" Brock told her kissing her on the lips

"Hello we are present" Hallie said

"Yes you are and I love your mother with all of my heart" Brock said kissing her again

They started kissing

"That is why they are having a kid" Lori Anne joked

Making the kids chuckle

" what do you do for thanksgiving?" Kevin asked

Brock explained what he did with his kids in the past.

"Are memaw and grandpa coming?" Kyra asked

Reba started to sob Brock pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back whispering it was okay in her ear

"Brock I'm so scared"

"Why honey?" He asked

"What if I mess up?"

"Reba everything you do is perfect in my eyes" Brock told her kissing her

"R-really?" Reba asked

Brock nodded "How about we cook together?"

Reba smiled and nodded

"Brock maybe your mom would like to"

"No you can do it. I want you to cook" Brock told her

Reba smiled

Reba and Brock were in bed

"Reba do you ever think about if we had married and had the family we wanted"

"All the time. I wonder how our lives would be"

"Listen to that thunder" Brock said

"Brock do you really love me and my children?"

"Yes with my whole heart"

"I love you and your children an my un born ones. When are the boys due?" Brock said rubbing Reba's stomach"

"December 14th" Reba said

"I can't wait to be a father again"

"I cant wait to be a mother again"

"Reba that's next month, how can you have been pregnant for 9 months?"

"Brock I told you 8 months ago"

"Have we really been married for 8 months?"

"Yes it has gone by fast and I have loved every minute of it"

Brock kissed her "I have too" he responded

December 14th 10:55

"Brock my water just broke" Reba said


	14. Chapter 13

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Your water broke?"<p>

"Brock I am going to have the babies "

"Okay just stay calm I'll get the car"

"No you can't I don't know what to do"

"Brock the babies are coming"

"Okay wow it is I see the head"

Reba pushed and out came a baby

"Reba it is a boy" brock said

Blake ran in

"Hallie and Jake came to get us" Blake said helping Reba

"I'm a daddy again" Brock said smiling

"One more Reba push" Blake told her

Reba pushed

"Reba we have 2 beautiful boys" Brock said

"Reba we have identical twin boys with your hair and my eyes" Brock said

The paramedics came and took Reba to the hospital

"Brock they are beautiful Reba said holding One of her sons

"You did well Reba I am proud of you. Let's call this one Zebediah Brock"

"Brock they have your eyes" Reba said looking at her son

"Zeb is going to be a heart breaker look at his red hair"

Reba smiled "This one is Ezekiel Vince after my daddy and look at his red hair"

Brock smiled and kissed His wife

"they are our boys" Reba said

"Hi Boys welcome to family. God Bless you for life" Brock said kissing his sons on the head

Soon the kids came in

"Hi Mom oh they are so cute" Cheyenne said

"kids meet your new Brothers Zeke and Zeb" Brock told them

"They are our real brother's right?" Jake asked

"Well they are your half-brothers "Brock stated

"No I think I want them to be my brothers" Kevin said

"We are a family right?" Hallie asked

Brock and Reba nodded

"Yes we are a family we are a family filled with love" Reba said

Hallie smiled and gave Zeb a kiss

"Hallie and I will be good big siblings" Jake said

Brock nodded " I know you will be "

"Jake isn't the youngest boy but I'm still the youngest girl" Hallie said

"yes Allie your still our little girl" Brock told her

Blake took a picture of the family

"You really look like a family" Blake told them

Brock and Reba smiled they knew they were a family

"Mom this is our first Christmas as a family" Hallie said as they got the decorations down

"I know it is "Reba said smiling at the girls

Kyra followed Reba down

Brock entered with the tree the boys in tow Reba opened the door Brock set up the tree.

"Mom ,Zeke and Zeb won't remember Christmas will they?"

"Not this one but they will remember others" Brock told Jake as he put the lights on the tree

Kevin whispered something to Reba

She nodded

"Okay all done "Brock told them

His kids started decorating Reba whispered to him what Kevin had asked

"Here each of you pick an ornament and find a branch and hang it from the string" Brock told them

Hallie looked at Brock

He realized they had never had done anything that related to Christmas

Brock gave them an ornament "you take tis hook and you put it on the branch like this" Brock told them

Kevin, Kyra and Hallie nodded and obeyed they started to decorate Cheyenne , Matt and Jake helped them.

"I like this" Kevin said getting ornaments and decorating the tree

Brock picked up Zeke

Reba picked up Zeb they decorated the tree as a family Reba put on some Christmas music

Later on that night Brock got out of bed and went downstairs

He saw Hallie sitting on the floor with the tree lights on looking at it

Brock sat beside her

"Hey Sunshine"

"I like the tree and I decorated it"

"You sure did"

"Hallie smiled and hugged Brock he kissed the top of her head she soon fell asleep

Brock put her down gently he turned off the lights picked up Hallie and carried her up stairs

"Brock?"

"She was looking at the lights. She fell asleep in my arms" Brock said carrying her to her room he tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek

Reba and Brock went to bed

"Brock thanks you for being a great father to the kids. They have never had a father's love. They liked you right away"

"My kids loved you right away they never had a mother's love thanks for being a mother to my kids"

Reba kissed Brock got into bed

They both looked at each other and spoke

"What if they want the kids?" they said to each other in unison


	15. Chapter 15

**Read**,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.<strong>

* * *

><p>"They aren't getting the kids. I will not give Sandy mine and I will not give Hank yours. Hallie was shaking when he was talking to you"<p>

"Brock we will be okay"

"Reba that man beat you and the kids and he hit you when he came. I legally adopted yours"

'He is their father legally."

"Would a judge give them the kids?"

Reba shrugged she hoped not. She secretly hoped by the time he would bet the kids they would all be over 18.

1 year later

Brock and Reba were in the kitchen talking about the twins first birthday.

"I'm telling" Jake yelled.

"You broke a rule "Kevin sad.

"You were bad" Hallie and Matt said.

"Tell us what?" Brock asked

"Cheyenne is pregnant!" the younger kids blurted out at once.

"What!" Reba hollered out in surprise.

"Shut up!" Cheyenne hissed at her siblings.

"Don't tell them to shut up, their just stupid kids!" Kyra yelled defending them.

"I'm not stupid she left the test in the trash!" Jake exclaimed.

"WHAT! "Both Brock and Reba yelled out this time in unison

"Oh I'm going to kill you," Cheyenne said jumping Jake

Brock had a strong grip on her waist before she was able to hurt him

"Kyra take Jake, Matt, Hallie and Kevin upstairs," Reba told her as Brock sat Cheyenne on the couch.

"Is Van the father?" Reba asked.

Cheyenne nodded.

"Call him" Brock told her sternly giving her his cell phone

Cheyenne obeyed Van soon arrived at the Hart household

He sat on the couch beside her. "They know," She whispered

Reba and Brock were pacing behind the couch. Talking amongst themselves

Cheyenne and, Van were sitting on the couch.

"Well are you going to say anything?" Brock asked

"How could this happen?" Reba asked.

Van and Cheyenne shrugged Reba looked at Brock. She spoke "We had the sex talk. I drew pictures with blue and pink arrows. I mean we always told you to be safe with sex and wait till you are married no matter what I thought we raised you better than that!"

"Your mother is right. We did raise you better. We trusted you. But now that trust is broken and it's going to be a long time before we trust ether one of you for that matter." Brock said eyeballing Van. He looked as if he was going to kill Van. Reba patted Brock's arm as they stood beside each other

"We thought you could only get pregnant one day a month." Cheyenne said.

"What?" Reba and Brock said in unison.

"Yeah, so like you could have sex 30 times in a month and only get pregnant once right?" Van asked.

"The only reason you're alive is because you can play football." Brock stated. Reba walked behind the couch to the other side of it. Brock stayed where he was.

You can get pregnant the first time you have sex, most days of the month. Standing up, sitting down and in a hotel hot tub." Reba looked up at Brock; he smiled and then looked down at the ground. She looked away. Cheyenne looked between both her parents and got a disgusted look on her face.

"And what about safe sex? Condoms? Disease?" Reba asked

"We don't have to worry about that." Cheyenne stated.

"Why not?" Brock and Reba asked in unison.

Don't worry it was both our first time. We get it." Cheyenne said trying to ease up the situation.

Cheyenne." Van said Embarrassed

"That's what embarrasses you? In THIS situation?" Reba asked angrily.

"Cheyenne you and Van don't get it!" Brock started. "You don't have the least amount of an idea what you two are about to go through. You are still in High school! And now you are going to be parents. That is a big responsibility! You're going to be raising a little child while going to school." Brock yelled.

Reba looked at the young couple sitting on the couch.

"You heard your father is one hundred percent right! It's going to be a hard long life. Full of struggles that never would of happened if you would have waited." Reba told them

Reba looked at Brock

Cheyenne got up "Mom we made a mistake"

Reba Looked at Brock for help.

Brock walked beside Reba "Chye you did make a mistake, However, God didn't "Brock told her

Cheyenne nodded and sat back down.

Van spoke up for the first time. "And coach. I promise I do love your daughter and I will take care of her." Brock eyeballed his best player giving him a few dirty looks.

"You better or I will hurt you so bad you won't be able to breathe on you own." Brock barked at him. But before he could do any damage Reba jumped in the middle of them.

"Van have you told your parents?" Reba asked

"About what?"

Reba and Brock shared a look

Van caught on "Oh uh no"

"Van go home and tell them," Brock told him

He nodded and left.

Hallie and Jake walked into Cheyenne's room

"Cheye I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell mom and dad"

"Go away!" Cheyenne snapped at her siblings

"You shouldn't be mad." Jake told her

"Yeah besides. If we didn't tell Van would have been in bigger trouble with dad," Kevin said walking in with Matt and Kyra.

"They are right Cheye" Kyra told her"

"Are you going to marry Van?" Matt asked

"Matt Jake, Kevin and Hallie scram" Cheyenne told them

The four of them ran out

They ran to Jake's room to play.

Kyra sat down beside Cheyenne "are you okay?"

"Kyra how did this happen we were careful"

"Didn't mom talk to you?"

"Yeah that's why we were careful. Kyra I don't want a baby"

"Your pregnant now that's something you will have to live with. It will be cool to be an aunt at 12 years old"

Cheyenne hugged her

"Okay Ew no hugs you know my rule"

"Yeah sorry."

Kyra nodded and left.

Cheyenne spent the day thinking about what happened. She concluded that she was going to raise her baby. She was going to be a good mother.

Cheyenne hadn't spoken to her parents all day. She had been in her room. There was a knock on the window. She walked over to it to see Van

"Van what are you doing here?" she asked helping him inside

"They kicked me out. Can I stay here?"

"Van my dad will flip he is mad at you for well you know"

"yeah but I have no home." Van said pouting

"Okay but if anyone comes up you have to hide under my bed"

"I smell grilled cheese"

"Cheye?" Brock called knocking on the door

"Just a minute daddy" Cheyenne told him as she shoved Van under the bed. She sat at her computer

"Okay dad" she replied.

Brock walked in

"Cheye your mom and I want to talk to you"

"I'm not talking to mom"

"Cheye I don't mean your real mom"

"Oh right mom yeah I'm keeping him or her"

"Cheye we don't expect you to get rid of him or her."

"Sandy will never see or meet my child"

Brock nodded and kissed Cheyenne on the top of the head. He left closing the door. There was a knock on the door "yeah"

"Mom said to give you another sandwich she said you're eating for two now"

"Thanks Kyra"

Kyra nodded and left

"Is it safe?" Van said from under the bed

Cheyenne nodded and sat on her bed Van sat beside her

They ate together both in deep thought about their unborn child.

Reba went into Cheyenne's room to give her another sandwich

"Mom this is my third sandwich."

Reba looked around she knew Van was under the bed

"Van?"

"Yeah"

Brock!" Reba called as Van climbed out from under the bed.

Brock ran to Cheyenne's room he had been cleaning up the kitchen.

"Uh Hi uh Coach" Van stammered as brock gave him the evil eye. at least he felt like he was being given the evil eye. it didn't look good.

"Van why are you in here?" Brock asked looking at his wife. He was ready to pounce. Reba took Brock's hand.

"Brock are we the only ones in Texas that own a gun?" Reba asked moving to Van Brock pulled her away. As she still held onto her hand.

"Van why are you in my daughters room?" Brock asked hoping to get a sensible answer

"Uh yeah they kicked me out" Van stated

"When did you decide to hide under Cheyenne's bed?" Reba asked

"What "Brock said going to lunge at Van. Reba held him back

"When he ladder fell down," Van said

Hallie, Kevin, Matt, Jake and Kyra ran in

"Did you catch them together again "Kyra asked

"No" Brock replied.

"I was going to do this in private, but who cares," Van said getting down on one knee

"Cheyenne will you marry me"

"Oh man" Brock and Reba, said

"Now they are getting married?" Hallie and Kevin blurted out

"Uh does this mean I get her room?" Kyra asked

"Wait Kyra and I get dibs," Hallie said

"Can Jake and I have Kyra's room?" Matt asked.

"No" Brock and Reba said in unison

"Would you five go to bed," Reba said

They obeyed and went to bed. Except Jake he spoke, "Are they sleeping together?"

"Van, couch" Brock said before ushering Jake out

"We have a lot to deal with" Reba whispered to Brock as she got blankets and bedding Brock sighed and kissed Reba. He went to put the kids to bed as Reba went to make up the couch. Both in deep thought about what they were going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>

**merlingurl4eva**

**Cheerful77**  
><strong>Anonymous viewers<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events<strong>

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

><p>"She is not getting married" Brock said as they were in their room getting ready for bed. Reba and Brock had just finished talking to Van and Cheyenne. Van was now on the couch and Brock gave Cheyenne a stern warning if she never stayed in her room there would be trouble.<p>

"Brock they have to"

"Reba this is not a good idea"

"Brock"

"Reba our daughter is not getting married. I'm not going to stand by and let her ruin her life"

"Brock this is our daughter"

"She is not getting married she is seventeen"

"Brock you want this baby to come into this world out of wed lock?"

"No, Van did say if we stopped them they would elope" Brock said as he shook his head and closed his eyes. He was still in shock. His daughter wasn't even out of high school and he was going to be a grandfather.

"See we have to." Reba said looking at Brock, she was just as shocked he had thought her pep talk with Cheyenne had worked.

Brock sighed he looked at his wife he replied, "So where will they live they have no money. Reba what if this doesn't work out?"

"With us that way they can finish school. You will get the ice on Saturday"

"Yes"

"Oh I will get your blue suit pressed"

"Yeah" Brock replied kissing Reba. He was so happy he married her. If he didn't have her he would be so lost right now.

Brock and Reba got into bed. Both stettled in. Reba put her head on his chest he took her hand

"Reba thanks for marrying me I wouldn't be this calm if I was a single man. I would be getting myself drunk or wishing it away and well I would have hurt Van"

Reba rubbed his arm. They had come along way. She loved him so much

"Brock we will get through this"

"Yeah"

The next morning

"So are you really getting married?" Hallie asked as she walked into the kitchen with Cheyenne.

"Yes, See" Cheyenne said holding out her hand for Hallie to see the ring.

"It is an earring," Hallie said

"It isn't like moms," Kevin said

"It was all he had" Cheyenne told her

"I'm sorry," Hallie, said hugging her older sister

"I forgive you "Cheyenne said

"You do?" Hallie asked a bit surprised

Cheyenne nodded Hallie hugged her

"Do you forgive me, Matt and Kevin?" Jake asked

"Yeah, I have to be the mature one I am going to be a mom and get married"

"Yuck!" Jake, Matt, Hallie and Kevin replied as they sat down

Van walked in and started kissing Cheyenne

"So gross" Kyra said walking in

"We are getting married soon," Van said taking Cheyenne's hand

"Get a room," Matt said

"Van get your hands off you aren't married yet and no don't get a room until your married," Brock said walking in

"Uh yeah sorry Mr. H"

"Sit down" Brock told him hitting Van with the paper and putting it on the counter

Van sat down Cheyenne sat on Van's lap

"Cheye are you missing your seat?" Brock asked

"Sorry daddy" Cheyenne said sitting down on her own chair

Reba walked in and kissed Brock

"Good Breakfast Mr. H" Van said eating

"Mom they are holding hands" Jake said

"They are making goggly eyes" Hallie exclaimed with disgust

"Mom they are blowing kisses" Jake said with the same amount of disgust as Hallie

"Eat" Reba told the kids as she looked at Brock he smiled at her and kissed her

"It will get better" he replied as he buttered a beagal

They ate and went off to school. Brock drove the kids to school since they were in the same neighborhood as his office.

Saturday

"Kyra help me with this," Reba said as she hopped around as she juggled talking to the Preacher and baking. Kyra stood still not knowing what to do. Reba scoffed as She hung up the phone and got the stuff from the oven.

"Mom Cheyenne ruined our lives," Kyra said looking at the burnt food.

"Kyra Eleanor Heart out"

Reba sat down and started to cry after she thew the food in the trash it was burnt.

"I got the ice" Brock said walking in he put it on the counter he ushered Hallie and Matt out of the room and Hugged Reba as she cried he rubbed her back

"It's okay carrot," Brock told her as he comforted her

"GET OUT!" Cheyenne yelled

Brock and Reba ran into the Living room

To find Van and Cheyenne fighting

Reba looked at Brock the twins were sitting on the top steps watching. Kyra stood off to the side Jake and his friend were sitting on the landing

"What the hell is going on here?" Brock yelled

"He is going to spend our wedding night playing play football." Cheyenne yelled

"What?" Brock and Reba said in unison

"Yeah" Cheyenne said

"Coach said he would kick me off the team"

"Brock you do something your assistant coach"

"He's really good"

They started to fight again Kyra jumped on Van's back as Hallie and Kevin tried to tackle Van from the front. They ended up on the step when Matt jumped on Kyra's back

Brock and Reba split them up Cheyenne ran up stairs

"Talk to Him" Reba said hitting Brock

He nodded and sat the kids down and pulled Van into the kitchen to talk to him.

The wedding soon got under way.

Cheyenne and Van went on their honeymoon. Brock talked to the coach. He agreed to give Van the night off.

Both Reba and Brock collapsed into bed after they had changed into their PJ's

"Thank God that is over" Brock replied as he got under the covers. Brock and Reba started to kiss.

"Okay that's gross" Hallie responded

Brock looked up to see Hallie, Jake, Kevin and Matt

"I'm gonna be aunt and I'm seven" Hallie responded

"Yeah we shouldn't be an aunt and uncles at ages seven, and eight, Kyra is 12 but we are young does that mean we are too young to be aunts and uncles?" Kevin asked

Brock looked at Reba

"I knew we left out something" he replied

As Reba nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>

**merlingurl4eva**  
><strong>Anonymous viewers<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

**** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing. ****


End file.
